When our eyes met
by NatsukiKugaFujino
Summary: Natsuki has always been alone until she found her true friends. Now moving in a new city with her friends, she met Shizuru whom she sees herself. Can she help pull Shizuru out of the darkness? AU and a little OOC.
1. Encounter

Chapter 1 - Encounter

* * *

The sound of the glass door caused the birds chirping in the balcony to fly away. "Ahhhhhh! What a beautiful morning… this place is superb!…" a girl with the husky voice said while stretching her arms upward trying to reach the sky as far as she can while walking towards the balcony. With that the other birds who returned to the balcony again flew away. The girl with the dark blue hair in her white pajamas slowly leaned on the balcony placing her left arm horizontally, right arm vertically making a fist on her arm so she can rest her chin. The light blue color of the sky illuminates the horizon. The fluffy white clouds are like cottons covering the sky. The morning sun shines brightly in her face… she can feel the warmth of the sun touching her face as it compliments the cold morning breeze. "Fresh air… feels so…"

"great! Isn't it" a voice interrupted her.

The girl with long dark blue hair slow turns around to face the voice. "Yes… it's cold but warm… feels really good." she said. The girl with short orange hair walks toward her.

"Hey Natsuki… should be getting ready by now. Today is finally the day, huh?." the orange haired girl with a big bust said with a wink.

"Yes.. you're right! Thanks Mai!"

"I'll go ahead and prepare breakfast… so you better get moving." Mai said.

"Huh… why are you preparing breakfast? We're at the hotel… we can just have room service." Natsuki asked.

"You're right… but this is a big day for you… so I want to feed you something special. Besides, Mikoto only likes to eat the food I cook and…" Before Mai was able to complete her sentence, she nearly fell from the strong force that came from behind. She was being hugged by a girl with a very short black hair and braids who at the same time is clinging at her. "Mai is right! Mai's food is the best! I love Mai and Mai's food". she said. Mai was able to able to prevent her fall by stepping one of her foot forward. Her body reacted quickly as she was already used to being jumped from behind by Mikoto. "Good morning Mikoto!" Mai greeted the girl as if there was nothing happened. Mikoto on the other hand releases her grip from Mai and fell on the floor. She stretched her arms as long as she can and make a big yawn.

"Anyways I'm going… Natsuki… you get ready and Mikoto you behave!" Mai commanded like a mother as she walks out the balcony heading straight to the door. Even though Natsuki is older, Mai is more responsible, self reliant and a great cook. Her ramen is incomparable! "Hey Mikoto… I'm going to take a shower now." she said as she walks pass throughout Mikoto who is lying in the balcony floor playing with a little bird in her finger. "I'm going to close the doors." she added.

Natsuki entered the bathroom and slow unbuttoned her pajama tops, then she slightly bend her body and legs to slowly bottom pajama. She gradually put her right hand across her left shoulder inserting her pointer finger under the strap of her bra and caressing her skin gently as she deliberately push the straps into the side, she did the same for the strap in the other side of the shoulder. She then reaches slowly on her back to remove the locks of her bra. She wiggled her hips as she lets her panty succumb to gravity until it reaches the floor. She walks to toward the tub and reaches for the shower knob. She twist the knob to release the water and she watches them flow as it falls like a rain. When is is contended with the temperature, she carefully enters the water. "This is it… it finally came… the day I was waiting for…" she murmured. "Today is the day…" she murmured.

"I'm back!" Mai shouted as she opened the door. "Guess who I found wondering around" she added as she walks inside the door while hugging a big brown bag that contains the stuff she bought. "What are you two waiting for? An invitation? she joked. As Mai walks toward the kitchen, three familiar faces showed behind her. One has short ruby hair and the other has short boyish cut hair with glasses. "Hey Nao!, Chie! you made it!" Natsuki said. She was now wearing a one piece black race suit with white straps in the sides and a logo of wolf embedded at the back. The fitted suit showed her perfect curved. She sits on the bed as she puts on her racing shoes. Chie walks towards Mai and handed her the remaining plastic bags. Nao walks towards Natsuki to help her dress up.

"You look great!" Chie teased gazing at Natsuki's curve while helping Mai unpacked the groceries.

"Hard to admit… but the race outfit really suits you." Nao added.

"Thanks" Natuski replied. Her one piece race suit is only zippered until little above the middle of her chest causing some of her cleavage to show. Her Black racing boots with white designs matches with her suit. She is also carrying a set of racing gloves in her left arm. Chie joined them after helping Mai a little. The three of them talks while Mikoto is still lying at the balcony and Mai is preparing their food.

After a short while..

"Food is ready! time to eat!" Mai said with a cheerful voice.

"Yey! Itadakimasu!" Mikoto screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lobby...

"Here are your key cards Sir" said by the girl in the counter of the lobby.

"Thank you" said by the main wearing an expensive looking pants, white long sleeves that are folded until below the elbow and wearing a red loose tie. The man walks toward the middle of the hotel towards the couches where a lot of guest was waiting. There is an old lady with her maid, a young boy being looked after by his mother while a young lady with yellow hair is sitting properly in couch. And there is also a girl sitting in a single sitter couch wearing an elegant red dress, who at the same time also has a man's blazer covering her shoulder.

"Did you wait long… are you alright?" The man asked the woman in red.

"Not long… I'm okay… Thanks Reito" the girl in red replied.

"Here is you key card, I'll escort you to your room… Shizuru." Reito said as he slow lay his palm up waiting for the girl to accept his offer. Shiruzu gently put her hands on top of Reito as she slowly stand up. "You're room is in the twentieth floor, room thirty…" Reito said. "And mine's on the twenty ninth" he added.

The two elegantly walks toward the elevator. _'I really hate this' _Shizuru thought. _'What am I really doing here…'_ she sigh. She looks around and sees most of the people arewearing business suits, formal wear, and expensive looking clothes. She scanned the area and there she saw a huge Y-shaped staircase. On the left side, there is sign with a pointed arrow that states "Function Hall 1 & Funtcion Hall 2" On the right, she saw a sign with a direction pointing to the right that said "Bar and Restaurants". _'Maybe I can get a nice drink later'_.

When they reached the elevator, as Reito tried to push the arrow up button the sound of elevator was heard. A few seconds later the elevator door opens. Shizuru stepped backwards as to give way to the passengers going out from the elevator. As she watches the people walk out of the elevator, someone got her attention. One of the last person to exit is a fine young girl wearing a one piece black with stripe racing gear, the zipper is not high enough to cover all of her chest thus little cleavage can be seen. The girl also had a dark blue hair and holding a pair of gloves in her left hands. As she sways her hand, the gloves accidentally swing towards Shizuru causing her to turn to Shiruzu's direction. What fascinate Shizuru the most is the girl's beautiful emerald eyes.

Natsuki bends to reach for the gloves. She then notice a set of feet wearing silver sandals approaching her. She grabbed the gloves and started to bend upwards, as she slowly moves her body, she saw a red skirt. But as she complete her stand what seems to be a red skirt is in fact a one piece dress with a v-neck line revealing the shape of the wearer's breast and off shoulder sleeves. As she looks up more, she almost froze as she have never seen a woman that beautiful before. What more… her red dress matches completely with her ruby eyes.

"Excuse us." Reito said using his calm but charming voice.

"Uhh… uh… sorry" Natsuki replied. She bowed her head and then turned around and runs towards the other.

_'Ara.. what a beautiful emerald eyes'_ Shizuru thought. Her bored face is now showing a sign of gladness and interest. "Pretty…" she whispered…

"Huh?" Reito ask in confusion.

"Nothing, let's go… or the door will soon close". said the girl in red.

* * *

Broom brooooom broooom

The sounds of different engines filled the whole place. The place is packed with Mechanics, Drivers, Photographers, Reporters, Family, Friends and Fans. This is expected as today is the very first Women's Moto GP. Various talented racers all over Japan are eager to participate, of course not all of them can join so those who passed the rigorous preliminaries where chosen to participate in this event. Of course one of them is Natsuki

"Hey Kuga-san! Over here" said the man wearing a blue jump suit and a red cap.

"Good Morning Takeda-san" Natsuki bowed as she greeted the man.

"You're baby here is in perfect shape! Masashi really put his all in this piece of art" Takeda-san said while waving at Masahi who also like him is wearing a blue jump suit. "Come here boy!"

"Yes, father!" Masashi said blushing as he stole a glance at Natsuki. It is really not hard to notice that this young man is crushing on the racer.

Natsuki also bowed down to Takeda. "Thank you for you hard work". With that compliment, Masashi blushed more.

_Good Morning everyone! Can you also feel the warmth of the sun and the soft breeze of the wind? This surely is a perfect day for a race! We will be starting soon so racers, please process to the starting point. And for all the family, friends and fans out there, please take your seat as we will be starting soon. Good day everyone and have fun._

"I better go" Natsuki said.

"We will be at the pit" Takeda said.

"Good luck Natsuki! Grab the gold!" Mai, Chie and Mikoto said in harmony.

"I will" Natsuki said with confident look while doing an 'OK' sign with her thumb.

_'This is it huh… finally… this is it… but damn… why am I so nervous. My hands are shivering… I'm not like this… I have beaten so many guys before… yeah… guys…. the fact are they are guys… this is the first time that I'm actually racing against girls… but still… why do I have this feeling…'_ As Natsuki tried to pull herself together from her deep though, she felt a hand touch her right arm.

"You should relax. Worrying will just cause you to hesitate and hesitation can cause harm to yourself and others as well." Said by a tall woman with short, blonde, boy-cut hair who also gave a charming smile. _'She's cute…' _the blonde thought.

"Tha… thanks…" Natsuki shyly reply… blushing… She gently remove her hand from under the other girl's hand to place her helmet in her head.

"Well… you seems to have calmed down! Good luck to us!" the blonde said with flirtatious look in her face and a wink as if she was pulling the other girl unto her charm.

"Good luck".

… 3… … 2… …1… GOOOOOOO!

* * *

"I'm going out!"

"Wait Natsuki!"

"Just let her be Mai" said Nao! "She'll be okay"

"Let's just hope she doesn't do anything stupid after drinking all those beers" Chie added. As Mai sigh.

At the hotel's bar…

"One more please…" said by the lady in purple gown.

"Here you go madam…" the bartender handed the lady the glass of scotch with ice.

"Give me the same…" came from a girl with the husky voice as she tried to sit besides the lady in purple.

"Ara… ordering the same drink as mine and sitting besides me… are you trying to hit on me?" the lady in purple teased without even looking to the girl besides her.

"Dream on lady… " with that Natsuki stood up but was stopped by a hand that pulled her down.

"I'm sorry… please join me" the lady in purple whispered. Both elbow placed in the table supporting her forehead as she gazed upon the scotch.

"Here you go madam… " The bartender said.

"Thanks" Natsuki replied. She slowly lift the glass and smell the content as she didn't know what the lady ordered. '_Scotch… huh.. nice'_ .

"Cheers!" Natsuki said sliding the glass near the other ladies' glass. The lady in purple slowly placed her left arm to her legs, grab her glass with her right hand and turning into her left to face the girl with the husky voice. "Cheers" she replied while bumping her glass the the ladies eyes.

'_Ara… it's her… ! _Shizuru though as she stared at those emerald eyes.

_'It's … her… !' _Natsuki thought as she stared at those ruby eyes.

It was then emeralds meets rubies.

* * *

The ray of light touches Natsuki's face. She felt warm from the sun but at the same time a she also felt warm breeze is also caressing her skin. She slowly opened her sleepy eye to see wavy honey colored hair on top of her left shoulder, the woman's left arm clinging to her thighs, and breathing to her chest. The sight made her blush and without thinking hurriedly jumps out from the bed awaking the other woman.

"Ara… " Shizuru murmured.

"Who… who… are… where am… I" Natsuki asked while still confused on what happened the night before.

"Ara… what a beautiful sight!" Shizuru teased while gazing at the other woman's naked body.

It took long for Natsuki to realize that Shizuru is staring as her naked body. Upon her realization, Natsuki's blood rushed through her face turning her into a complete tomato. She hurriedly pulled the sheets that was covering Shizuru's body.

"Ara… now my view is gone… are you enjoying yours?" Shiruzu again teased the already blushing girl.

Natsuki again out of words and more blood rushing through her face as Shizuru's perfect curve is fully revealed picked the pillow that was sent to the floor and threw it to the naked woman.

"Thank you… " Shizuru said while bending her neck to slightly to her left while hugging the pillow.

Upon realizing that she is not in their hotel room… Natsuki embarrassly said "I… I… I… have to go… hum…. please forget everything that happened!" She bowed her head and hurriedly pick up her clothes. She found her undies and pants near each other so she was already in her pants in less that 10 sec. then to her right, she found her black shirt and put it as quickly as she can. She ran near the door and puts on her socks and shoes. The last piece of garment that she picked up from the floor was the leather coat the she was wearing the night before.

"I.. I… I'm going… bye!" without even waiting for Shizuru to reply, the door slammed closed.

Natsuki ran towards the elevator without realizing that her room is in fact in the same floor as Shizuru's. As she ran towards the elevator, a room in her right suddenly opened and…

BOOM a loud crashed was heard in the hallway as she stumble with her friend.

"Ou.. Ou.. Ouch" a familiar voice said. "What the… " before Chie manage to complete her sentence, she felt her hand touching a very soft and round flesh above her.

As Natsuki opened her eyes while trying to recover from the fall, she felt a touch toward her chest. "What the hell are you doing Chie!" she yelled as she stood up while Chie moved into a sitting position still gazing a the hand that managed to grope Natsuki.

Gross by Chie's reaction… Natsuki said "Oi… Chie… what the hell are …"

But before Natsuki can finish her sentence, the still distraught Chie asked, "You're not wearing a bra?"

"Oh shit! shit! shit! shit!" Natsuki screamed as again blood rushed through her face.

"I forgot my… my... bra…" she whispered as she fell again on the floor... blood covered her entire face.

'_Ara.. what have I done…'_ Shizuru thought. She then put the pillow back to it's original place and slowly pull the bedding to cover her naked body. What lies on the floor under the bedding is a familiar piece of garment. She slowly dived on the other side of the bed to reach the blue colored piece of cloth that was made of cotton with laces on the sides.

"Ara.. ara.. what a lovely souvenir" Shizuru said while having a naughty grin in her face.

* * *

A/N:

This is my first time ever writing a story… so please be gentle :) Please review my work and let me know the stuff that I need to improve. Also this chapter was not proofread by anyone so I apologize for the mistakes/error.

Thanks!

P.S.

Can you guest who's the hot blonde biker girl?


	2. Reunion

_Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone who read and wrote a review. I would like to congratulate Balticbard for guessing correctly the hot blonde biker. Yes, the biker is Haruka Tenoh from Sailormoon :) Again I would like to apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors and misspelling. _

_Also, unfortunately…. just like everybody here… I do not own Mai-Hime. ._

_Now here's the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Reunion

Two places …

Two homes …

Two bodies …

Two hearts …

Two souls …

One dream … … …

_Click__ the sound of a door being unlocked was heard …_

"It opened!"

"Ara .. of course if will! it's the key! ''

"Shall we?"

Without uttering another word, the two very drunk women entered the hotel room. The girl in the purple gown inserts the keycard in the keycard lock in order to enable the electronic systems in the room, thus illuminating the room. Luxurious cannot adequately describe the room. It was very large and spacious. There's a large living room, dinning room, kitchen and very big bedroom that has a walk-in closet and bathroom. The large bathroom features Jacuzzi and 42" LED TV. Authentic paintings can be seen living room. An elegant purple velvet sofas laced with ruby cushion and carpets accentuate the area that is truly unique and tasteful. The suite is also furnished with the latest in audio and visual equipment including a swivel TV with 72" LED TV with the latest sound systems. Of course, the beauty and elegance of this room were ignored by the two very drunk women.

As lady in purple gown turns around, rubies met with emeralds. The lady in purple gown with honey colored hair had her back against the wall while the lady with dark blue hair leans toward the other. Two orbs gazed upon each other mesmerizing the beauty within.

Natsuki slowly raised her hand into Shizuru's cheek gently caressing her smooth and silky face. As their stare went deeper and deeper, their lips finally met. Shizuru moaned, her body shivering as they melt into deep passionate kiss. Each tongue struggling for dominance. Natsuki's hand travelled from Shizuru's cheeks unto the woman's honey wavy hair. She gently caressed Shizuru's hair while her other hand explored the woman's body. Shizuru on the other hand wrapped her hand around Natsuki's neck while her other hand is busy removing the biker's leather coat. She slipped her hand under the biker's shirt gently massaging the biker's toned abs.

Lips still locked, the drunk and horny women manage to remove their footwear, closed the lights and walked towards the bed room. Half way near the bed, Shizuru stepped on her gown causing both of them to trip finally breaking the lock. Shizuru lying on her back, Natsuki on top of her. "Are you alright…" but before Natsuki can complete her question she was answered by Shizuru's lips. Again, they fell into deep passionate kiss.

Shizuru removes Natsuki's shirt, again breaking the kiss. She stared at the bikers beautifully toned body specially her six pack abs and of course who can miss those perfectly round breast.

"Unfair…". Natsuki whispered.

"Ara… what seems to be unfair?" confused Shizuru asked. "

I'm already half naked and your still dressed… " Upon saying those words, Natsuki leaned towards Shiruzu, her lips touching the honey haired girl's ear blowing on them while unzipping the purple gown. In an instance Shiruzu is down on her two piece garment. _'It's the limited edition V.S. anniversary collection… unbelievable… as I remember they only release around 100 pairs of this… grrr… Now I'm getting envious… but she's super hot'. _Natsuki though as she glares on Shizuru's under garment. o

"Unfair…" Shizuru murmured.

"Huh?" Natsuki responded in confusion.

"Well.. it is now I that has lesser garment… while you still have your pants on" Shizuru teased.

Before Natsuki can react, Shizuru already unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She then put her fingers on Natsuki's waist aiming to pull the biker's tight jeans. What surprised Natsuki was not only did Shizuru pulled her pants but also her undies thus revealing her already wet femaleness. Natsuki froze while blood rushed into her face. Now gaining the upper hand, Shizuru let a teasing smile and traced her fingers along Natsuki's now tomato red face then giving the biker a more lascivious kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth, she then kissed her nose, her forehead and she travelled to the bikers ear releasing warm breeze and whispered…

"It's… time… we… wake… up…"

"Huh?"

"WAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" a familiar voiced shouted. Causing Natsuki to jump out of her bed.

"Good Morning Lady Shizuru" a gentle voice said while opening the curtains exposing the big room with the ray of light causing Shizuru to wake-up. "You're parents are waiting for you".

"A dream…" Natsuki / Shizuru murmured.

* * *

"That dream … again…" Natsuki murmured while slapping her forehead.

"That dream again? " Mai replied.

"Which dream?" Nao added as she made a big yawn. "The dream where you lost a photographic finish with less than an inch of the difference to that really hot blonde biker or… "

"The one that you had sex with a very hot chick that has sexy kyoto accent and ruby eyes who's name your horny brain failed to ask?" Chie continued as she stretches her arms.

The said events happened weeks ago. Natsuki lost in the race that she's been awaiting for. And the fact the it's a photographic finished added to the pain. She lost by merely an inch or two. Since then she was being plague of '_what if's_'; what if I drove faster, what if I turned that way, what if... what if... And she has been recalling those events in the form of a dream.

However, that is not the only dream she's been having. Because of her anger, she decided to drown herself in alcohol and met a very hot woman in the bar of the same hotel they were staying. Things went out of their way and something happened between them and it's not just plain make out. She woke up at that woman's hotel room naked and ran the moment she realized what just happened. She never got her name.

Before the two can add more tease to the already grumpy Natsuki, pillows went flying into their heads. "Geeh… what the hell are you all still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the dorms?" while she released a big yawn and stretched her whole body, a pillow smacked her faced and thus beginning a pillow fight.

When Natsuki was told by her guardian that she needs to move into Fuuka and transfer school, her friends followed her. Fortunately, Fuuka Academy offers scholarships and dorm rooms. However, due to some kind of reason, she was not allowed to stay in the dorms, thus her guardian arrange a two bedroom apartment for her. Which is going to be the group's official hide out.

The on going pillow fight caused Mai to sigh and twitch her eye brow as her friends are still acting very childly despite being in high school.

"Come on… stop that already… mou… your all adults now! " Mai sighed.

"Yes mom!" the three harmoniously said while glaring at each other showing an evil intent. They each threw a pillow to Mai but the busty girl easily caught the pillows and threw it back to the other girl's faces.

"As expected… " Nao started. She has a red short hair and light green eyes. She lives alone since her mother died due to sickness. Luckily, she was left with ample amount of money in order to support herself.

"Why did we even try… " Chie added. Her hair is also cut short, ash blue in color. She wears spectacles which she has a habit of playing with. She a real gossiper, she knows everything about everyone... well not all... as until today... there are still mysteries around Natsuki that she want's to find out.

"We didn't stand a chance at all… " Natsuki finished. After graduation, she was told that she needs to change town and school. Luckily, she was allowed to stay a little longer to participate in the race.

"You three little musketeers better get moving or we'll all be late on our first day!" Mai continued as she crossed her arms…and moves towards the door. "And also, if you don't hurry up… Mikoto will eat all the breakfast!"

Mai and Mikoto are the inseparable duo. The have been friends since they were young. They are the first friends Natsuki had.

"The cat's awake already?" Natsuki asked as she gently stood up and walks towards the bathroom.

"Well…you see…" Mai replied while scratching her hair… "how to put it… hmmm…" she continued while putting her pointing finger in her forehead thinking on how to explain the situation. "well… you can say she's sleep eating!" Mai explained as she shuts the door closed leaving the trio stunned.

* * *

_'I hate this place… traveling the same road everyday. Go to school, chat with '"friends" , and then go back to the house that I can't even call home.' _Shiruzu thought as she watches the scenery while resting her elbow on the car window to support her chin. Everyday she travels the same road. Everyday she sees familiar faces. Everyday she sees same police officer doing the traffic. Everyday they passed by the mini store which she thinks was owned by the two old couples that are sweetly sweeping the front of the store. Everyday they passed by different stores that are still closed by the time she goes to school but very lively by the time she goes "home". And last but not the least, the Hime Cafe that everyone calls 'the cake paradise' as they serve the best cakes in town as well as they say also serves the best teas. Everyday she puts on a mask… her mask that hides her pain and sufferings. _'Will something or someone eventually change this? 'Am I even allowed to be happy?' _

_...earlier…_

"Good Morning Father, Mother… " Shizuru said bowing her head as she paid respect to her parents. She slowly took her sit and began to eat her breakfast. It was really rare for her parents to sit in one table. Every time they are together is a disaster… a disaster to themselves or a disaster for her. The last time they sat in the same table was the night that she completely loss her freedom and smile.

"I was informed you became the Student Council President. I'm so happy for you." Her mother said breaking the awkward silence and sips her coffee. She was a splitting image of her mother with the same honey colored wavy hair specially when she was younger also having the same length of hair as she has right now. However, those honey colored hair was now accompanied by grey hairs and was cut into shoulder length.

"It's just expected of her." her father said without even looking as he continue to read the newspaper. She got her eyes from her father. Apparently, the Fujinos are not only known for their wealth and power but also with their ruby eyes. Everyone that was born with the Fujino blood have sparkling ruby eyes or so they said. He then puts the newspaper away and took a sip from his coffee and said "The date has been decided."

"When?" Shizuru sadly asked. Upon hearing those words her body began to shake, her face stiffen as she struggle not to let a single tear fall. She also wished that "the day" is not that soon.

"A month after your graduation." her father continued. "We will formally announce it at your birthday and start the preparation early next year. "

Shizuru felt her heart fell, she just nodded and threw a fake smile. She knew it is not good idea to answer back. While everyone in school follows and listens to her… in front of these two people, she is not allowed to disagree... in front of them she acts like a marionette. As she grew up, she learned that smiling is the best reaction in all situation. "I'll be going now." With that, she elegantly stood up and bid her parents good bye.

It was always like this. Shizuru do this... Shizuru do that... Shizuru that's not the way a lady should act... Shizuru you can't have that... Shizuru... Shizuru... Shizuru... It never stops. They are in complete control of her life. How she wished that someday... someone can pull her out of her misery.

"Dear… " her mother said while grabbing her arms. "We won't be back until your birthday. Take good care of yourself. Okay?"

Again, Shizuru only answered with a nod.

_...end of flashback..._

"We have arrived Lady Shizuru".

* * *

"This place is not bad…" Chie said as she took pictures of the area using her cellphone. Well… it looks like she is taking pictures of the scenery, but in reality, she's just spotting the hot chicks in the school. Nao, Mai, Mikoto and Natsuki also took their time to check out the area. Just like Chie, Nao is also checking out girls but not as obvious as Chie. Even though they woke up late and had to wait turns in shower, they manage to arrive early as Natsuki drove them to school. Despite the fact that Natsuki is just freshman, she already had a license to drive. The four friends travelled towards the school's main entrance leaving Chie behind.

_***Bump***_

"Hey watch it!" a student with spike hair said as he dropped his bag.

"Sorry… " Chie humbly replied but as she puts her cellphone away she managed to glance at a certain student.

"Your sorry is not enough! You should know your place freshman. Now go pick up my bag".

"Why should I?" Chie defended as she stole glances to the brown hair with blue eyes.

"I dropped it because your in my way."

"Well if you already saw me then why didn't you move."

"Why you!" the student angrily shouted as her pushed Chie to the ground. The commotion attracts the attention of other students as well as Natsuki's group. Realizing that Chie was lying on the ground and not moving, Nao and Natsuki turned to run to her but was both stopped by Mai.

"The hell Mai!" said Nao.

"Let go Mai! Chie's in trouble!" Natsuki demanded.

"Relax! You two are so hot headed! That's Chie were talking about. Just look!" Mai explained. They saw a student with brown hair pushed the bully aside and went to aid Chie. They walked towards the commotion just close enough to witness Chie's "drama".

"Hey.. hey… are you alright?" the girl asked as kneeled down and took Chie into her arms and gently shook her.

"Uhhhh…. "

"Look what you've done Yasashi!" the girl uttered while giving Yasashi an angry look. In the meantime, the bully just crossed his arms and murmured to himself. "Let her be Aoi!".

"Uhhhh…. am I dead?"

"Huh?"

"Is this heaven? Are you an angel?" Chie acted.

"No this is not heaven, you're in school, I'm not an angel and I think you're alright." with this, Aoi drops Chie and turned away to hide her blush.

"See…" Mai said with confidence in her eyes. "Come on…" she order. The group walked away leaving Chie to fend for herself.

* * *

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to Fuuka Academy!" opened by the head of Fuuka Academy. The principal wore a nice one piece black dress has grey hairs and green eyes. She was know to be strict and traditional. "I hope that your vacation has been restful, that you have had the opportunity to spend quality time with your families and time to reflect on your academic goals. The enthusiasm for teaching and learning from our teachers, students, parents and staff are sure to make this a special year. We will continue to emphasize quality instruction, engaging curriculum and high academic achievement for all students. Your participation and support for our school are essential components of our success …" the principal continued even though everyone is just barely listens to her.

Natsuki and the gang are also suffering from the same fate as the other students. As boring as it may be, orientation are mandatory. Chie continue to check on her fellow lady freshmen. Nao is busy filing her nails as always. Mikoto is sleep-standing while leaning on Mai who is the only one paying attention to the director. Natsuki on the other hand is just standing straight with her arms cross, face down and closed eyes.

"So boring…" a student sigh.

"Yeah… super boring…" another student agreed.

"If it wasn't just for the Student Council President… I would have ditch this bs…"

"Yeah! my big bro told me that she has a perfect curve, honey wavy hair, bloody crimson eyes and super sexy kyoto accent." another student said while making a perverted face.

Natsuki snapped upon hearing those description. She then grabs the student by his collar and anxiously ordered the poor student to repeat what he said.

"I asked what did you just said!"

"I… I… I… said that the… the.. speech is… boring… sorry…"

"No! after that!"

"After… that… hmmm…. the… the… " the student was so scared that his mind has blacked out.

"About the Student Council President you idiot!"

"Ah…. ah… that… that… she is hot… and… and… " the poor student uttered. "honey wavy hair..., crimson eyes... and kyoto accent." he manage to finish while trying to grasp more air. His face became paler as he suffers under Natsuki's glare.

"And? what more can you say?" Natsuki replied as she sucks the life of the poor guy.

"Nothing more… I just heard that from my brother… please… release me." he begged. Natsuki released the poor guy and noticed that everyone was looking at the scene that she made. She was so engulf in interrogating the poor guy that she didn't realized that the director has completed her speech thus handling the podium to the Student Council President for additional remark. Feeling embarrassed she walked back to her place faced down.

"Ara… it seems we have a bunch of very lively and energetic students this year…" the Student Council remark giving everyone her trade mark smile as she looked at the commotion.

Upon hearing those accent, Natsuki slowly raised her head thus revealing her face.

_'It's her'! _Natsuki/Shizuru thought.

And so again emeralds and rubies met.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... this is it for now. I hope you all like it. Your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated (Still... please be gentle... :P) Thank you.


	3. Introduction

_Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone who read and wrote a review. Again I would like to apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors and misspelling. _

_Also, unfortunately…. just like everybody here… I do not own Mai-Hime. ._

_Now here's the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Introduction

Shizuru's POV

"Gokigenyo Kaichou-sama"

"Gokigenyo… " Shiruzu humbly replied, slightly bending her head to the left then and smiled. It's been a week since the classes started. Everyday after class are over she goes directly towards the Student Council Room, the place where she can call her 'sanctuary' wherein non-council members cannot just enter without reason. There she can peacefully enjoy her favorite tea, do her council duties and sometimes even homework. She makes sure to maximize the time she can spend in the school and to exhaust herself so that when she comes 'home' she will be burned out to feel the cold and empty place. '_Seven… hmmm… three came from the toilet while the other four where following me since I left our room… they seems to be decrementing…ara… am i missing my fans'_ she though followed by a deep breath and smirk. Most students are already having club activities after class while others are busy trying out different clubs therefore the number of shadows are also reduced. _'It's already been a week… how I wish that day will not come.'_ She continued to traverse hallway until she reached her sanctuary. She gently insert the key to unlock the door and gently grab the handle to slide the door. However, what lies ahead is something beyond her expectation.

_'Ara… its her again… what is she doing here and how did she even get in?' _Trying to hide the surprise in her face, she took a deep calm breath to regain her composure. "Ara… ara… in what honor do I deserve this visit… uhm…?" she paused, tilted her head and pretend not to know the girl's name.

"Kuga…. Kuga Natsuki…" the blue haired maiden extended her to initiate a shake hand.

"Kuga-san…" Shirzuru repeated as she walks toward Natsuki. _'Of course I already knew who you are… I'm the president after all...'_

"What makes you think I'm here for you?"

"Ara..?" _'How bold of her.'_

"You may call me Natsuki… " close enough, their hands finally met while orbs are locked within each other's gaze. _'Ara.. she really is cute…' _Shizuru's heart is beating faster as if she was being chased. She has never felt like this before. Her left hand is nearly trembling while her right hand made an up and down motion harmoniously with Natsuki. Putting on a face on confidence, instead of releasing her hands from the shake, she gripped Natsuki's hand and pulled the other girl close to her. Their face now inches apart causing Natsuki to blush.

'_Did she just blush?' _Shizuru thought releasing a small arc on her lips. "Ara… first name basis so soon?" she teased while looking at the tomato faced girl.. "Well… after what happened… maybe… it's just fine…" she continued while putting her left pointing finger at her chin, raised an eye brow and looked at the ceiling reminiscing what happen 'that' night. With this, the already tomato red faced girl turn even more redder as if all the blood in her body went up to her head. '_Ara… did she just blush more… how cute'_.

Natsuki still trying to keep her composure gently pulled away from Shizuru. "You're wrong… I just don't like honorific, that's all. Don't flatter yourself too much."_ 'Ara… really…' _Shiruru thought.

"Then call me Shizuru."

"I think I'll pass on that Kaichou. I already have my own share of difficulty dealing with those crazies so I don't wanna add more fuel to the flame. " she flipped her hair with her right hand exposing her neck. "Let's cut the chase. You have something the belongs to me."

"Ara... so you really are here for me".

"Well... I never agreed or disagreed. Didn't I? So... I want it back." Natsuki demanded. _'Ara... she got me there...hmm... let's see how good you are'._

"So that's why you are here…" Noticing that the girl was playing with her, she decided to raise the gear. She gently placed her hand on her neck, slowly reaching the garment under her collar. She played with it while walking towards the window passing by Natsuki. She spun around and lean towards the bluenette's exposed neck. "You mean this?" she teased, revealing the strap of her under garment. _'Luckily I'm wearing the same color as the one you left. Now let's see how you will react…'._

Without moving as inch, Natsuki rolled her eyes to the right to glance at the under garment. "Nice try! But that's not it… same color but not close enough." she said with confidence. Shizuru froze from in amazement. _'Ara… is she a lingerie guru?'_

Natsuki then turned her head to Shizuru. Their lips now inches apart. '_Ara… so close yet so far… those eyes… those lips… I want them… and I will take them… again.' _Shizuru leaned forward to lessen the gap between their lips. _'I want you…' _But before she can seal the deal, a knock on the door echoed the soundless room.

Shizuru hurriedly pulled away and managed to fix her uniform when the door slides open. "Ara… Reitio… I thought... ".

"Let's continue some other time." Natsuki interrupted while walking towards the door.

"Ara… some other time then." Shiruzu replied with a smile. _'Yes… some other time Natsuki… definitely… some other time.'_

Natsuki then bowed to pay her respect to her seniors then proceed to exit the room.

"Reito… I thought you went back already…"

"Ah yes…" Reito replied. "However… I think I forgot to close the window"

'_So that's how…'_

* * *

Natsuki's POV

"The hell I ended up here…damn those crazies". Natsuki growled to herself while punching the tree she's hiding. _'I know I used to be a lone wolf… but fuck… I look like a money right now.' _She hid behind the tree's huge branches and abundant leaves. _'If Chie and Nao saw me like this I'm sure they laugh their ass out'. _

"Did you saw her?"

"No… we also lost her…"

Natsuki looked downward to check the source of the voices. _'Damm… don't they even give up? Hurry up and get lost'_.

"Where can she be…"

'_Oh no… darn! darn! darn! don't look up… don't look up… please… please… don't look up'_ It's funny how she cursed and prayed at the same time. The tense of being found added more sweat to her already damp body as she was running away from them. In the past, she was already used to being followed around and admired from the distance. Her glare alone can send a million volt towards the recipients causing them to melt down and give up. But this school is different. As her glare have affected some of the guys, most of them are seeing this as a sign of challenge. But the guys are the lease of her problems for the girls, especially the upper class men, who are always hugging her from behind, clinging to her and sometimes even groping her.

"Maybe she went there… Let's go!"

Natsuki sigh in relief. She looked down… she looked to the right… she looked to the left… _'Coast is clear! However… due to my adrenaline rush, I manage to get up this tree, now how the hell can I go down?' _She again observed her surroundings and luckily she found out that the tree is near the class rooms and saw an open window. "Lucky!" She balanced herself walking towards the open window. She took a deep breath and jumps.

'_Perfect landing! ten points for Kuga'_ Natsuki pulled herself up to inspect the room. _'Shit… this is the Student Council Room…' _she knew that the room is forbidden to non council members unless there's a reason. _'Oh well I'll just exit hope no one sees me.' _ She turned around to close the window but as soon as she lock the window, she heard a click in the door. _'Oh shit… busted…'_ .

Unable to think of any excuse, she took a deep breath and turned to her captor _'The hell… Oh… it's her…' _She noticed the surprise on the girl's face. _'She must be wondering how the hell did I get in here… haha...' _

"Ara… ara… in what honor do I deserve this visit… uhm…?" .

"Kuga…. Kuga Natsuki…" the blue haired maiden extended her to initiate a shake hand. _'Trying to pretend you do not know me? Genuis! '_

"Kuga-san…" Shirzuru repeated as she walks toward Natsuki.

"What makes you think I'm here for you?" _'Gotcha!'_

"Ara..?"

"You may call me Natsuki… "she said. '_I really hate honorifics.' _close enough, their hands finally met while orbs are locked within each other's gaze. _'Is she trembling?' _ Natsuki thought. However, before she can even think more, The honey haired girl's action caught her by surprise. Instead of being released from the hand shake, she was pulled by the other girl. Their face now inches apart causing her to blush. _'Oh shit… I'm blushing!' _She thought as she knew herself very well.

"Ara… first name basis so soon?" she teased while looking at the tomato faced girl.. "Well… after what happened… maybe… it's just fine…" she continued while putting her left pointing finger at her chin, raised an eye brow and looked at the ceiling reminiscing what happen 'that' night. _'Darn! darn! darn! curses! why do you have to reminisce… darn it! I can feel my head draining all the blood from my body! Grrr…. Kuga! pull yourself together!' _

Natsuki still trying to keep her composure gently pulled away from Shizuru. "You're wrong… I just don't like honorific, that's all. Don't flatter yourself too much." _Haha.. how'd you like that!' _Natsuki thought.

"Then call me Shizuru."

"I think I'll pass on that Kaichou. I already have my own share of difficulty dealing with those crazies so I don't wanna add more fuel to the flame. " she flipped her hair with her right hand exposing her neck. "Let's cut the chase. You have something the belongs to me." _"Perfect! another point for Kuga.. found my perfect excuse'_

"Ara... so you really are here for me".

"Well... I never agreed or disagreed. Didn't I? So... I want it back." Natsuki demanded. _'Gotcha again!'._

"So that's why you are here.."

'_Great! she actually bought it. I found a perfect excuse and I a chance to regain my treasure! Two birds in one stone!'_

Shizuru gently placed her hand on her neck, slowly reaching the garment under her collar. _'Huh? is she wearing it?'_ She played with it while walking towards the window passing by Natsuki. She spun around and lean towards the bluenette's exposed neck. "You mean this?" she teased, revealing the strap of her under garment. _'_

Natsuki can feel the warmth of Shizuru's breath into her delicate neck. _'Shit… she's too close!' _Without moving as inch, Natsuki rolled her eyes to the right to glance at the under garment. "Nice try! But that's not it… same color but not close enough." she said with confidence. _'Haha! I got yah! When it comes to that matter, no one can fool me'. _Shizuru froze from amazement.

Natsuki then turned her head to Shizuru. Their lips now inches apart. '_Oh my… those eyes… those lips… it's making me crazy…!' _Shizuru leaned forward to lessen the gap between their lips. _' Move Kuga! Move!' _But before Shizuru can seal the deal, a knock on the door echoed the soundless room.

Shizuru hurriedly pulled away and managed to fix her uniform when the door slides open. "Ara… Reitio… I thought... ".

"Let's continue some other time." Natsuki interrupted while walking towards the door. _'Saved by the bell... but should I be happy or sad that we got interrupted?'_

"Ara… some other time then." Shiruzu replied with a smile.

Natsuki then bowed to pay her respect to her seniors then proceed to exit the room. _'Did she just gave me a real smile?'_

'_Oh well… some other time then…'_

* * *

_**A/N: **Well... this is it for now. I hope you all like it. Your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you._


	4. Emotions

_Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone who read and wrote a review. Again I would like to apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors and misspelling. _

_Also, unfortunately…. just like everybody here… I do not own Mai-Hime. ._

_Now here's the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Emotions

"Kyaaaaaa! She's so cool!" A loud cheers and screams echoed the school gym as one of the freshman made a three pointer.

"Show off!" stated by a certain red haired while tapping the freshman's shoulder.

"Am not!" defended by the ashes haired freshman. "Aren't you the one who's been trying to show off?"

"Well at least mine's here… yours probably in the arms of that kendo jerk."

"Hey Nao! Chie! back in defense!"

"Hai!" two duo said in perfect harmony.

While most students are attending their respective clubs. A certain being is currently hiding above the tree. At first, the tree only serves as her hiding ground from those crazy fans that keeps on following and messing with her. However, this tree also provides her the greatest view of all… the student council president. Ever since that day, she can't keep her mind off her. She often thinks about her during class or even at lunch. Worst, ever her dreams are full of Shizuru. _'What the hell… I feel like a stalker… However, she seems bothering her today.'_ Natsuki then release a deep sigh. She's really confuse on what she's feeling. But one thing is sure… she's being drawn by the student council president. Unbeknown to her, her secret hiding place is not so secret at all… as the Kaichou is also stealing glances at her from time to time.

* * *

So?

So?

So?

"Spill it out spider!" Chie demanded.

"What?" asked by an angry Nao.

"You said it yourself earlier! You're trying to impress someone at the gym!" Chie replied.

"Aha… so the spider's crushing on someone!" Added by Natuski.

"Shut up you two!" Nao growled. "It's none of your business!"

"Hora.. hora… don't trash the place." Mai said as she placed the group's drinks in the table. "Here drink up and cool down." Mai now works part time at the Hime Cafe… not that she needed the extra money, she just got a weird hobby of doing different kinds of job. She gave Nao a soda, iced coffee for Chie, green tea for Natsuki and an extra large serving of banana split for Mikoto.

"Green tea?" asked by a confused Chie. "Since when did you start drinking tea? Especially green tea which you actually call _Moss juice_!

Natsuki almost spit the tea that she sipped due to her friend's inquiry but manage to control herself. "Just recently… I heard somewhere that it's good for the body." Natsuki said with confidence so she would sound like making an excuse. Well she did tell the truth. She's just withholding some information.

"I see that your friends came to visit you Mai." said by an unfamiliar voice.

Mai turned around and saw a girl with brown ponytailed hair and green eyes. "Mako-san!" She said. "Why are you dressed like that?" Mai asked as she saw Mako-san dressed in waitress uniform just like hers.

"Well… Nina called and she said she's not feeling well. We are short on staff so I'm helping out." Nao's eye widened as she heard Nina's name. And her expression wasn't left unnoticed by the sharp eyes of Chie.

"Guys… this is Kino Makoto. The owner of Hime cafe." Mai introduced. "She's also the genius behind those sweets that we are selling." she added.

"You're giving me too much credit Mai. I'm not a genius." Makoto said while scratching her hair.

The group was shocked when Nao suddenly stoop up. "Can I also work here?" she asked.

* * *

Natsuki parked the car in front of the Fuuka Theater. "Mai, what exactly are we doing here on a Saturday night wearing formal attire?" she asked deadpanned.

"Well… Mako-san gave me this ticket and it's such a waste if we don't come." Mai explained.

"And what exactly are we going to watch?" Nao sarcastically asked.

"A viloin concert!" Mai said with excitement in her voice. "Of the genius Michiru Kaioh!"

Everyone's jaw dropped as they heard the name of the famous violinist. At the young age, this girl has already gained international awards. Not that they all like classical music, but aside for being a genius in playing the violin, she is also one of the most beautiful faces in the country. Upon hearing this, Natsuki immediately unlocked the doors and they all headed towards the theater.

Upon entering the theater, they were shocked to find that their seats were located in the fifth row from the stage. And they knew that the nearer you are from the stage, the more expensive the ticket is. They all wandered how Mako-san manage to get her hands on those expensive tickets.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, the lights were turned off. It marks the start of the concert. The first performer is a boy, around five years of age, the next one is also a boy who looks only older than the first performer. The third one was a twin. They played their violin as if they were one one person. Really amazing skill and talent. Even though the group does not have any idea on what the performers are playing, they still enjoyed the relaxing sound of the string instrument. Even Mikoto got awed to the twins. After the fifth performer, there was a short break.

"Hmm… based on what I heard, there should be four more performances before Kaioh-san." Mai said. "So anyone wants to go to the ladies room?" Mai asked but everyone just gestured _'None."_

After a few minutes of waiting, the closed are turned off and the six performer went up the stage. The group got excited as the eight performer finished her piece. At last! only one more and they can see Michiru Kaioh in person. And maybe they can get an autograph later. However, they were not expecting the ninth performer. Under the spotlight, dress in an elegant lavender gown, a familiar face shocked the group.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki uttered, jaw dropped, her emeralds widen as a sign of surprise.

_FLASHBACK_

Natsuki stumbled on the forest as she tries to outrun her pursuers. Her breath came is a low, small, harsh pants as she scrambled back up to her feet. She kept running until she could not feel or sense her pursuer. She lean towards the large tree in order to support herself as she was already out of breath. As soon as she recovered, she observed her surroundings and she found herself at the middle of nowhere in the forest. _'I can't believe this. I'm lost! In the forest! Of the school! Just how big is this school anyway?'_ Without any knowledge on where to go, she climbed tree in order to get a view of the direction that she needs to go. However, not far for her position, she saw an old style japanese house. _'Great! maybe I can get directions from there.'_ She carefully descend from the tree and ran towards the house.

Natsuki slowly approached the house. "Hello?" No response. She look around and saw smoke coming from the chimney. Someone is definitely there.

She knocked on the door. "Hello?" Still no response. Due to her curiosity, she proceeds to intrude the house. She slowly opened one sliding door and another until she reached the last room. As she was about to grab the door, she suddenly felt a presence on the other side of the room. She took a deep breath but as soon as she's about to grab the handle, the door opened.

Natsuki was shocked at the sight of the Student Council President wearing a lavender kimono with floral design. Shizuru on the other hand was also shocked at the sight of Natsuki. Silence and tension filled the room as the two ladies was not able to move a muscle.

"Ara… what a pleasant surprise…" Shiruzu said, breaking the ice.

The still stunned Natsuki started to step backwards. "W-what are you doing here?" she finally said.

Assured that the presence Shizuru felt is Natuski, she turned around and walk to the center of the room. "Would Natsuki care to join me for tea?" she humbly offered with her trademark smile on her face pointing her hands towards the tea set.

Natsuki brought herself back from Hades and entered the room. She gently closed the door as she walked slowly towards Shizuru.

"Please have a seat." Shiruzu said.

Natuski sat in in front of Shizuru as she watched the latter prepare tea. She watched as how the student council president prepare the tea and pour it into tea bowl. Shizuru then handed her one of the tea bowl that she humbly accepted. But instead of drinking it, she just stared at it. Shizuru on the other hand noticed Natsuki's hesitation. "Ara.. is Natsuki thinking that the tea maybe drugged." She teased.

"No!" Natsuki yelled. "It's just that.. it's just… I don't drink teas… especially green tea?"

"Ara… is that so… then I shall not force Natsuki to drink the tea." Shizuru said.

"Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"None of your business!"

"Perharps, Natsuki just wants me all by herself, ne?"

"NO!"

"Oh… does that mean Natsuki doesn't like me?"

"NO!"

"Then that means Natsuki like me!"

"NO! Baka! I'!" Natsuki screamed while leaning towards Shizuru.

"Natsuki? There's really no need to yell… it's the two of us here, you know." And with that, Natuski lost her balance and stumble on Shizuru. The next thing she knows is she's on top of the Student Council President. As they recovered from the fall, their orbs met. They gazed at each other's orbs like there's no tomorrow. Again silence filled the place. Shizuru put her hands on Natsuki's neck an pull the later into a kiss. When Natsuki slightly opened her mouth, Shizuru used the opportunity gain her tongue entry towards the biker's mouth. To her surprise, her tongue was greeted by Natsuki's. The two shared a deep long passionate kiss until the time they needed to get some air. As Natsuki slowly pulled herself back, Shizuru gave her a teasing smile.

"So Natsuki did really want me all by herself!" Shizuru teased. Turning Natsuki's face into deep red.

"Baka! I'm out of here!" Natsuki then pulled herself up and walked towards the door.

Shizuru also pulled herself back up. "Ara.. but Natsuki?"

"What?" Another yell came from Natsuki as she opened the door.

"Do you know the way out?" Shizuru asked while giggling. The expression of amusement from Natsuki's reaction is shown in her face.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Natsuki was brought back to reality when she heard the sound of applause marking the end of Shizuru's performance. She also clapped her hands so her friends would not notice that she got distracted.

"Excuse me… I need to go to the ladies room."

"But - … " Mai said.

"I'll be quick!" Natsuki interrupted.

On her way out from the ladies room, while Natsuki is still buried in her thoughts, she bum into a familiar being.

"You!" she uttered!


	5. Reflection

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. And __I would like to thank everyone who read and wrote a review. Again I would like to apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors and misspelling._

_Also, unfortunately…. just like everybody here… I do not own Mai-Hime. ._

_Now here's the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5. Reflection

While the beautiful melody resonating from the violin being played by the famous Michiru Kaioh engulfs the whole theater, only the non-stop flowing water engulfs the ladies room in which a certain bluenette was taking her time to reflect. The Ladies room… a place where women ran when they want to get out of sticky situation… from an embarrassing moment from a date, to an unwanted date, or just to retouch and make oneself more presentable in front of someone special. It is also a place where ladies or even gents to talk gossips or fact or share interest. And it is also the most convenient running place of those who just wanted to be alone… to cry? to reflect? or just want to be alone. It is a sanctuary in which you can find in every single location… in malls, cinemas, theaters, hotels, function halls. No building can survive without it.

_'Shit… what's wrong with me… why are those memories haunting me.' _ A certain blunette glared daggers to the figure in front of the mirror. She doesn't like what she is seeing. She doesn't like what she is feeling. She can't understand what is happening. She slowly scooped some water from the faucet and gently slapped her face. Not too hard as she doesn't want to leave a mark, just enough to bring her to reality.

Her mother died when she was young. People said it was unfortunate. She only remembered getting in the car, her mom telling her stuff that she can't understand and then she woke up in a hospital bed after six months. This news crushed the world of the little child. Her mother raised her alone. She never knew her father. For some kind of reason, her mother always avoids the topic regarding her father. However, she makes sure that the little child understands that her father is a good man and he can't be with them in order to protect her.

Alone. Now that her only known relative is gone, she is all alone. She was never good at making friends. Her only playmate is her dog named Duran. Despite of her mother's encouragement for her to go an play with the other children, she prefers to play alone with Duran. Even at school… she seems aloof and cold… but in reality… she is just a shy girl.

She was informed by a certain Sergey that he was his father's representative as well as guardian whose sole purpose is to attend to her needs. He also informed her that as much as his father wants her by his side, it was impossible as their lives are complicated. She was given a tiny piece of plastic that she can use to buy anything she wants… anything… sky is the limit. The young child was sent to different private schools that has dormitories. In this way, she doesn't have to go to an orphanage. However, the then only shy girl, became really cold and aloof as she isolates herself to the world. She prefers to be alone. She don't speak unless spoken to. She doesn't participate in any activities nor join club. She became an island. An island that no boat can reach. An island that is surrounded by vast sea but is unreachable by any means. But everything changed when she reached middle school and met certain group of interesting people… the people she can now call her friends… not just friends… but her best buddies.

The lone wolf stares at the mirror once more. However… she can't see herself anymore. Instead of dark blue raven hair with emerald orbs, what she sees in the reflection is a figure with crimson eyes and tawny hair. Perfectly curved jaw with a bewitching smile. She turned around but saw no one. She looked back at the mirror and can still see the image of the brunette. '_What's happening to me? Am i going crazy?' _Because of her irritation and confusion, Natsuki aimed to punch the mirror but stopped when she heard an applause. The famous' violinist performance was over. She didn't even get a peek on the goddess' beauty.

"I have to go back, the others might worry." She washed her face and fried her hands. She gently fixed the collar of her long black sleeves that is adorned by blue tie. When she is satisfied with her look, she inhaled deeply in oder to compose herself and began thinking of an excuse on why she missed the performance. She slowly walked to the door and gently open it.

On her way out from the ladies room, while Natsuki is still buried in her thoughts, she bump into a familiar being.

"You!" she uttered!

Natsuki crashed into someone that she never expected to see again. Someone that she didn't want to see. Someone that she's blaming for her shattered dreams. She tried to compose herself and hide the anger in voice. "I'm sorry… I wasn't looking."

"It's okay… no harm done. Besides who can't forgive someone as cute as you." Teased by the blonde woman with boy cut hair that caused Natsuki to blush.

"Ei… you turned pink… so cute!" she giggled.

"BAKA!" Natsuki shouted as she slight punched the woman in the shoulder. And walked away.

"Wait up!" The blonde woman stopped her.

"What do you want? Do you even remember me?"

The blonde closed her eyes as she pretends to think. She even tap a finger in her temple. "Of course! who can forget those beautiful emerald eyes." she responded with her most seductive tone. This caused the bluenette to turn into a deeper shade of red.

"So have you been training?"

"Huh?"

"If you want to beat me in the next race you should train more. Even if our distance is literally this close." The blonde added as she makes an 'inch' gesture with her thumb and pointing fingers.

Training. Is something that she has never done before. She is used to winning every single race, illegal or legal, that she never even bothered to train. She is used to beating guys older than her without training or even shedding a sweat. This realization made her realize that the world is vast and there are people greater than her.

"Don't tell me you're not participating. I would really like a rematch." the blonde continued.

"What? But you already won!" Natsuki replied back.

"Yeah I did. But I'm not satisfied." For the blonde biker, she felt that she just won out of luck. So who's really looking forward to the next race. Finally she has met someone that is a challenge to her. But unfortunately, it seems that this young biker is not interested in participating anymore.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked with an angry and irritated voice. What more can this biker want, she already won, does she need to prove anything else. Does she want her to fell only second best? Natsuki's already in state of calamity regarding her feelings for Shizuru and now this biker shows up is the most inconvenient time.

Their moments was interrupted when they heard people going in their direction. The performance was now really over and it seems she really missed the chance in having a glimpse of the famous violinist. "Shit. Now I really missed it." Natsuki sigh.

"It seems you missed the final act."

Natuski rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Obviously." came a disappointing reply.

As the blonde about to talk, hey heard some girl shout. "Kyaaa…. look! it's Haruka Tenoh-sama!" This caused the blonde to panic. She grabbed Natsuki's hand as they ran into the opposite direction.

"Congratulations everyone. Your performances were great. It was indeed an spectacular night. I really appreciate your participation in this event. And I would like to thank our special guest for sharing her time with us to participate in this event." The man in suit with grey hair said as he reached for a bouquet of flowers and giving them to Michiru Kaioh. "Again, thank you very much and have a safe trip home." he concluded his speech and bowed. And with this everyone in the dressing room started to head back home.

"Fujino-san" a familiar voice called.

Shizuru turned around and saw the famous violinist closing in her. "Your performance is great."

"Thank you." she responded a gave her trade mark innocent smile.

"Your performance is great but it lacks emotion."

"Ara?"

"Of all the performers here, you are the only one who plays not because you wanted to but because you needed to." Michiru explained. "Am I right?" She can't help it. Music is her passion. Her life. She can't help but feel sorry for those persons who's forced to do things because of obligation and social status. She knew that today's event served two purposes. The first one is to act as charity fund raising event. All proceeds will be given to a selected orphanage. And the second purpose is for those people on top of the pyramid to show-off their children's talent. And being a Fujino, she knew that this young brunette is bound by her obligation and social status.

"Ara.. ara.. I'm sorry but I can't seems to understand. Would Kaioh-san mind enlightening me?" Shiruzu replied. She tried her best not to sound annoyed and irritated. This woman saw through her. She felt her mask cracked. She's always used to being praise that she felt confused on how to deal with this situation. She never expected such remarks. She must compose herself before her mask is completely shattered.

"Simple. Do no do things that you do not want to do. Just do -"

But before Michiru could continue her sentence, the door opened and they saw two familiar figure leaning against the door catching their breaths.

"Haruka." She was shocked to see her most important person holding the wrist of someone she didn't know. Panting and holding their hearts. Jealousy is written all over her face. "It seems you have brought a new friend."

"Mi-chan! Sorry to barge in like that." Haruka said while walking towards Michiru and Shizuru. She didn't even notice she was still holding Natsuki's wrist and the bluenette, still oblivious of her surroundings, just let the blonde drag her again.

When Natsuki finally regained herself. She noticed a certain brunette with crimson orb. "Kaichou." The only word she can utter. Just a while ago she was buried in deep thoughts, thinking of the woman in front of her but not she is right here standing in the room with that very same person.

Michiru glared at Haruka then glared at her hand that is holding the Natsuki's wrist. This caused the blonde to panic and let go of the blunette's wrist. "It seems your new friend and Fujino-san knew each other." Michiru deadpanned.

Unbeknown to the bikers, Shiruzu is also glaring daggers on Natsuki's wrist that was being held by Haruka. She's also screaming jealousy. She felt anger. She felt envy. Deep inside she also wants to hold those hands. To touch the blunette's silky smooth skin. To feel her warmth. She don't want anyone but her touching the blunette but her.

Haruka on the other hand also felt the chill that is running on her spine. She can feel that both violinist are sending cold aura that can turn the world back into ice age. "Ah…. Mi-chan… " she started. "I just happen to bump into her on my way here… then one of my fans recognize me… so I started to run… and I happen to drag her in the process… hehehe…" the biker finished as she scratch her head while Michiru is still giving her the cold look.

"Ara… ara… Natsuki…" Shizuru butt in, thus breaking the tension. "What a pleasant surprise! Are you here for my autograph?" she teased. This comment earned Natsuki's blush.

"Baka!" The only word she can utter. "I was just drag here! Hmp." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Natsuki's reaction causes the thee other being to laugh thus completely breaking the tension and awkwardness.

Michuru cleared her throat. "Since you're finally here Haruka… come and help me undress so we can go back." the violinist said while motioning the biker to come and follow her.

Shizuru and Natsuki unconsciously watched as Haruka unzipped Michiru's dress.

The biker made a big gulp and look towards the opposite direction. Her face is now as red as tomato. The kaichou on the other hand noticed the sudden shyness of the girl in besides her and decided to take action.

"Ara… would Natsuki help me change?" Shizuru turned around and held her tawny hair high to give Natsuki full access to the zipper of her gown.

"S-s-sure." The biker slightly stumble as she proceed to unzipped the dress.

Shizuru felt that Natsuki is trembling. _'She's so tense… so cute.' _"Why are you so tense Natsuki? This isn't the first time you're stripping me, yes?" And it was a success. Natsuki seems to freeze. She can already imagine the different shades of red that the biker's face is making. _'I think I have won this round.'_

Natsuki opened her mouth to reply but Haruka and Michiru walked towards their direction.

"We'll be going now." Michiru said. "Have a good night both of you."

"See yah!" Haruka added. "Enjoy the rest of the night."

And the door was slammed closed leaving two Fuuka girls alone in the dressing room.

"Ara.. thank you so much for your help Natsuki." The biker looked at Shizuru and saw that she has already changed into more casual wear. A one piece lavender dress. "Would Natsuki like a kiss for a reward?" Shizuru said giving the biker her innocent trade mark smile.

And this caused Natsuki to snapped. She has seen those smiles before and she knew it was fake. It was the same smile that the famous kaichou give to her fan girls and she is definitely not one of them. _'Damn Fake' _She inwardly cursed as she has already seen Shizuru's real smile before.

"Why do you do that?" Natsuki said in a very serious deep low tone.

"Ara?"

"I can handle the teasing… and the flirting… but what I can't handle is that fake smile of yours!" A pause. "I can very see your facade. You're always smiling, teasing, flirting, say all those embarrassing things but deep inside you are a torn woman. *a big sigh* tell me… why are you doing it?"

At those words, Shizuru felt like she was hit by a big boulder. In no more than an hour, two persons manage to see through her. The smile on her face was changed into frown. Her fist was curled into a ball. She began to shake as anger started to filled her body. Her mind completely backed out.

Slap.

Natsuki felt a burning sensation into her left cheek where Shizuru slapped her. "How dare you say that." She gritted her teeth. "You don't even know me." She then walked passed Natsuki, bumping the biker in the shoulder. But as she reached the door knob, a hand grabbed her from behind.

A pair of hands encircling her waist. In a swift motion, she was turn around and met Natsuki's lips.

She was shocked.

She is being kissed by Natsuki! It took her five seconds to realized what just happened and proceed to respond to the kiss.

They passionately kissed each other until they stopped for a much needed air.

"Then…" Natsuki started. "Will you let me know you more?"

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if this story is still worth continuing. I'm really being tempted to delete this story because I feel that I messed it up. Such epic fail for my first fanfic. Thank you. Please review but please be gentle. :)

Thank you!


End file.
